Graduation
by Morning Twilight
Summary: This ismy first ever song fic. It's Vitamin C's song, Graduation. The story takes place on the last day of school and the graduation ceremony. Revelations about people, feelings, and jobs occur. There will be two chapters. Please R/R!


A/N: This is my first song fic. It's based on the song, Graduation, by Vitamin C. I hope you like it. Please R/R!   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, merchandise, etc. are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I am in no way affiliated with the author or publisher of the Harry Potter books and claim no credit for them.  
  
I am in no way affiliated with Vitamin C or her producer and claim no credit for the invention of this song.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-So we talked all night about the rest of our lives, Where we're gonna be when we turn 25. I keep thinking times will never change, keep thinking things will always be the same. But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back, no more hanging out, 'cause we're on a different track. And if you got something you need to say, you better say it right now, 'cause you don't have another day. -  
  
***  
  
"C' mon, you guys, we're gonna be late for the graduation ceremony!" Harry yelled up the stairs leading to the seventh year boy's dormitory.  
  
"Just a minute! My zipper's stuck!" Ron yelled down. "Never mind, I got it!"  
  
"Hi Harry," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned and saw Hermione standing behind him.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Uh, listen, Harry. I've got something I need to say before we head down to the Great Hall." Hermione told him.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
***  
  
-'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down. These memories are playing like a film without sound. I keep thinking of that night in June. I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon. And there was me and you and when we got real blue. We'd stay at home talking on the telephone. We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared, Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair. And this is how it feels. . .-   
  
***  
  
"Harry, remember last June, when you came to visit, but Ron couldn't make it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I do. We sat on your porch almost all night, laughing our heads off at the stupidest things. I had a blast!" Harry told her. "That was a week after I defeated Voldemort."  
  
"Well, ever since then, I've been thinking about you a lot. I didn't realize it at first, that when you smiled at me, I got all nervous. Well, I've figured it out now, Harry. I love you."  
  
***  
  
-As we go on, we remember. All the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever-  
  
***  
  
"I- I. . . " Harry stuttered. He needed time to think. How could he have missed that? Harry never missed anything, a skill he'd picked up from Quidditch. Now that he turned the thought over in his mind, the more he liked it.  
  
"Hermione, I love you too." He said at last. Harry enveloped Hermione in a hug. He looked into Hermione's eyes as she looked into his. Their faces moved closer and they kissed each other passionately. Right there. In front of everyone who just happened to be in the Common Room.   
  
Hermione looked away from Harry and was horrified to see Ron staring open-mouthed at the foot of the stairs. He turned quickly around and dashed back to the dormitory.  
  
"Oh no." she said, for it was a well-known fact that Ron was in love with Hermione.  
  
***  
  
-So if we get the big jobs, and make the big money, when we look back at now, will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule? -  
  
***  
  
"Ron-I-" Harry tried to say something to comfort his friend as he lay face down on his bed.  
  
"Don't bother, Harry!" Ron yelled. "You stole the one thing I wanted for my graduation! The girl I love!"  
  
"Ron, I didn't mean to. If I knew how much you loved her, I would have never done that. You know I'd never do anything to hurt my best friend." Harry said. "Besides, I got you a great graduation present. You might even like it better than Hermione."  
  
"I'm not exactly mad at you, Harry. I can't decide if I'm mad at myself for not telling Hermione sooner, or mad at Hermione for not loving me." Said Ron. "Say, what did you get me for graduation?"   
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I guess not. I think I was more shocked than mad. Now, what about the present?" Ron asked impatiently. Could his present be as good as Harry says it is?  
  
"I'll give it to you after graduation. Now come on! We're gonna be late!" Harry said.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
***  
  
-Will little brainy Bobby be a stockbroker man? Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep- keep thinking that it's not goodbye. Keep on thinking that it's time to fly. And this is how it feels. . . -  
  
***  
  
"Welcome!" said Dumbledore as he stood on a podium so everyone could see him. "This evening, we will have a special ceremony, honoring those that have displayed great bravery, knowledge, and skills beyond those of the ordinary wizard or witch.  
  
"We will begin with a speech from the valedictorian. Miss Hermione Granger; please take the spotlight away from me. Dazzle us with a speech."   
  
Hermione rose from her seat and stepped up to the podium.   
  
"I'm truly honored to be standing up here right now. Through my years of being a student here, I've learned not only the lessons taught by the wonderful teachers here, but the lessons of life. The lessons that you discover on your own, sometimes without even knowing it.  
  
"Many of the people who came here with us on the Hogwarts Express, as nervous first years, cannot be here tonight. They have been lost to us, because of an evil person, if you can call him human, who called himself Lord Voldemort. It started with the loss of a great quidditch player named Cedric Diggory. Cedric could have been school champion, if he had not been killed during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"The next to leave us was a great teacher, Prof. Snape, who died when Voldemort discovered his true loyalties. Voldemort continued with Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and countless others.  
  
"Last summer, Voldemort was defeated by a magnificent wizard, and friend, Harry Potter" Hermione said. The whole Hall became so loud with applause that it was almost deafening. After everyone quieted down, Hermione continued.  
  
"Tonight, we move on with our lives. Tonight, we become full wizards and witches. Tonight, we go out into the world as adults and get real careers. Some of us will be aurors, some will work for the Ministry of Magic, and some of us will become teachers here at Hogwarts. As we go on with our lives, we must always remember those lessons that we learned, the people we've met, and the people we've met. I know I will miss every single person here, even my enemies. I hope you all will too." Hermione finished her speech and the Hall erupted with applause as loud as the last.  
  
***  
  
-As we go on, we remember. All the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever. -  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger, that was very touching." Said Dumbledore. "Now, I will be giving awards. First of all, to get applauding out of your systems, I will call up Harry Potter."  
  
Applause broke out so loudly that some might have thought it to be a nuclear bomb. Harry got onto the podium next to the Headmaster and shook his hand.  
  
"Harry is the finest young man I have ever been privileged enough to meet. He defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort, saved the lives of countless people, got excellent marks on all of his NEWTs and OWLs, and still managed to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, defeated only twice as a Seeker. He won the house cup for Gryffindor nearly every year since his arrival. For all of his amazing accomplishments, I would like to award Harry this," Dumbledore said. He handed Harry a huge trophy. It read: In honor of defeating the Dark Lord, and saving the world. Strive for peace, always, and forever. You were a wonderful student, Harry.  
  
"Harry, please direct your attention to the door." Dumbledore told him.  
  
***  
  
-Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there, can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end, and suddenly it's like we're women and men. -  
  
***  
  
Everyone turned in their seats and gasped.  
  
"Oh, God. This can't be happening; it's not real. It has to be a dream. It's not possible," Harry said to himself. The two figures that stood in the door started walking towards the podium.  
  
"Hello, James, Lily," Said Dumbledore. Harry just stood, wide-eyed.  
  
"It's not possible," Harry said to himself again.   
  
"Hello, Harry." Said Lily. "I'm so glad to see you at last." Harry's mother's eyes filled with tears and his father just looked at him proudly.   
  
"Harry, I'll explain everything to you after the ceremony. Meanwhile, Lily and James, why don't you go sit at the staff table?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
***  
  
-Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around? Will these memories fade when I leave this town? I keep- keep thinking that it's not goodbye, keep thinking that it's time to fly. -  
  
***  
  
"Next, I would like to present Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger with awards for their help to Harry. They never lost faith in him and were always willing to stand by his side in any battle." Dumbledore said. Ron and Hermione received their awards.  
  
Dumbledore also presented awards to Draco Malfoy, for pretending to join the Death-eaters and acting as a spy, Lavender Brown, for her exceptional work in divination, Sirius and Remus, for becoming teachers after the death of Snape, and many others.  
  
"The group of people in this Hall, sitting before me, are probably the most promising people I've ever seen. I will miss you all greatly. At this time, I would like to announce those becoming teachers here," Dumbledore said. "Hermione Granger will be the new Transfiguration teacher, as Prof. McGonagall will be taking the position of Headmistress. I will be retiring this year and enjoying the warm sun of the Bahamas for the rest of the summer. Anyway, Seamus Finnigan will be the new potions master, Draco Malfoy will be the new grounds keeper, and Ernie Macmillan will be teaching History of Magic. And now, we feast!"  
  
Everyone feasted and talked and laughed. They discussed what they were going to do after tonight. No one was anxious for the feast to end, except for Harry. H had to find out how his parents could still be alive.  
  
***  
  
-As we go on, we remember. All the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever. -  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The next chapter tells how Harry's parents are alive, and the continuation of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's friendship. It will be out in about a week.  



End file.
